Various types of portable power storage and distribution apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a solar powered storage and distribution apparatus that includes a plurality of slide boards compressively positional within a water and shock resistant housing, each of said plurality of slide boards in detached and separable relation therein, said plurality of slide boards disposed to compressively immobilize and secure an extant battery, fuse box, and charge controller in a stacked and layered arrangement in circuit with each of an at least one power outlet, an at least one interior power outlet, a pair of binding posts, and a power port, when the housing is moved to a closed position.